Konoha Annual Large Butt Competition
by KakashiShino
Summary: “Welcome to the 100th Konoha Annual Large Butt competition! I’m...


**Disclaimer: We don't own any of Naruto characters. We only borrow it… Naruto Copyright belongs to: Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Konoha Annual Large Butt Competition"

"Welcome to the 100th Konoha Annual Large Butt competition! I'm Hayate Gekkou the host and commentator of this competition! Now, let me call the last year's winner! Here she is, Tsunade Namakuji!! And now, this year's challenger, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka!" Tsunade, Sakura, and Ino come to the arena. "Sakura are you ready?" Hayate asked. "Of course! CHA!!" Sakura yelled. " Great, Ino, are you ready?" "Yeah!!" Ino said. "Ok, now let's begin the competition, but, before that, let me explain the rules! Your butt must resist ALL of the jutsus from the judges, understand?" Hayate said. "Yes," Ino and Sakura said. "Now, let's begin!!!" All the audiences clapped their hands.

"Ok. This is the first test. Ready or not, prepare your butt to face the first judge, Naruto Uzumaki!!" Naruto came out and said, "OK!! The first test is, sitting on a thousand shadow clones!! Come on, Kagebunshin no Jutsu!!" Ino and Sakura sat on Naruto's shadow clones and the clones exploded one by one. "Ok, you two have passed the first test. Let's call the second judge, Sasuke Uchiha!!" Hayate said. "What?? Yeah!! Sasuke-kun! Kyaaaa~!!" Sakura and Ino yelled. Sasuke came out and said, "Beware you two, my jutsu will test your butt's strength." Sakura and Ino gasped. "Let's go, baby!! Lion's Barrage!!" Sasuke screamed and bounced off. "What happened? I can't hit their butt!" Sasuke was confused. "Ok, let's call the third judge, Kakashi Hatake!!" Hayate said. "But I haven't done with it yet!" Sasuke shouted. Hayate said, "That's useless. Their butt are too strong for you. Ok, now the third test, begin!"

"Prepare your ass, ladies, "Kakashi said. "This is it, Konoha Legendary Taijutsu… A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!!!" Sakura and Ino screamed, but their butt is ok. "Hmph, still ok, huh? Let's see the next test. Good luck, you two…" Kakashi said. "Now let's call the fourth judge, Shikamaru Nara!!" Shikamaru came out then grumbled, "What a drag…" "Ok, let's begin now," Hayate said. "Shadow strangle jutsu!!" Shikamaru said. Suddenly, the shadows broke. "W-what? Ahh… Such a pain…" Shikamaru said and left the arena. "Now, the fifth judge, Choji Akimichi!!" "Munch… Crunch…" Choji came out to the arena. "Spiky Human Boulder!!" Choji hit the butt, but he bounced out the arena. "I'll call the SAR team to find Choji out there… Ok, now let's continue with the sixth judge, Asuma Sarutobi!" Hayate said. "Let's begin, hey!" Asuma said. He prepared his trench knives and dashed toward their butts. "Swallow Hole!! Hey!!" Asuma screamed. "What the? Hey? My trench knives!!" Asuma's trench knives broke into 100 pieces. Sakura and Ino's butts are okay. The audiences were shocked. They were curious of what's made their butt?!

Hayate said, "Let's call the seventh judge, this is The Youthful Duo, Rock Lee and Might Guy!!" The audiences heard Guy and Lee's voices from the outside, "I'm coming…!!! Hooray for youth!!" "Wait for me, Guy-sensei!" Then they both appeared in the arena. "Should we start now, Guy-sensei?" Lee asked. "For our youth's sake, start now Lee!" They both screamed, "Primary Lotus!!" Their butts are STILL OK!! (Maybe you'll get bored, but the best part is after this. Be patient! ^^) "Finally, this is the final test!! Let's call the last judge! A guest from Kirigakure, Kisame Hoshigaki!!" Hayate shouted. Kisame appeared with his Samehada and started the test. "Shark Skin!!" He dashed toward their butts. Suddenly… Ino and Sakura's butt shrank. Samehada absorbed their butt's fat. Kisame said, "My Samehada has been modified frkom absorbing chakra into absorbing fat! MWAHAHAHA!!!" "NYAAAAH!!" Sakura and Ino screamed hysterically. "Sooo, we have decided this year's winner… TSUNADE NAMAKUJI!!!" Ino and Sakura cried behind the happy Godaime…

-The End!-

**Hee-hee, how do you like it? Please review!**


End file.
